<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shared Custody: School adventures by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316755">Shared Custody: School adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan'>SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the end, we all bleed Green. [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Brother-Sister Relationships, Conventions, Family Dynamics, Gen, Sassy, Snark, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU In which the Gl's share custody over Keli, deal with Parent - teachers conventions, bullying and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the end, we all bleed Green. [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shared Custody: School adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Monday morning and May just dropped her little Justin off for school when she saw the green skinned woman and the older man, who dropped a girl with a.... Ugh afro haircut off for school.</p><p>'They even let the aliens drop their kids off for school' Linda Mathews said with disdain while dropping her oldest son off.</p><p>'Excuse me, I can't help but overhear your conservation' the man interrupted them with a gentle, but threatening smile. 'But I'd like you to stop talking trash about my daughter'.</p><p>'Have nice day' he then said and turned on heels. May and the other parents watched father and daughter march of the terrain and get into a expensive looking car.</p><hr/><p>'How's your first day of school, kiddo?' a man with a Arabic tattoo on his arm said and ruffled Keli's hair teasingly.</p><p>'Who are you?' Linda demanded and the man looked up.</p><p>'I am Simon, this is my adopted sister Jess and it is our turn to pick up Keli' the man answered and pointed at the shy looking woman.</p><hr/><p>Everyone discovered quickly that Keli Quintala had more than one legal guardian and two of them are literal superheroes.</p><p>During the first parent-teacher convention, stuff went very fast down hill.</p><p>'Excuse me, but I said parent-teacher. Not bring your greatest hero to school day' mrs Davids said and Keli bit on her lip while the rowdy looking man narrowed his eyes at the teacher.</p><p>'About that, I have been a teacher... Y'know?' the man said with a grin at the teacher. 'And I would like to know what's going on'.</p><hr/><p>'You know why I called you?' mrs Morgan asked the man who just walked in.</p><p>'Because Keli told us that Justin pushed her and tried to shave her, but we don't have any proof' she continued.</p><p>'Oh, I dunno. But I saw more than one security camera on my way through the school' the man replied, tiredly. 'If you called me for a stupid, smug, white kid who did try to molest Keli, there are <span class="u">working</span> cameras in the school and you just are so pigheaded to watch that footage'.</p><p>'That's is no way to behave'.</p><p>'Lady, you're an teacher... You should be above this'.</p><p>'Keli is the one at fault, she punched him' Mrs Morgan said.</p><p>'She has a very good reason to punch him, he tried to shave her and push her, so don't push it' the man said, his voice even and strong. 'Let's go kid, we are done here'.</p><hr/><p>'They are swooning over you' Keli stated dryly and she saw the other lantern smirk when they stopped in front of the school.</p><p>'Oh boy, they are in for some surprise' Kyle said. 'I can tell someone is going to wipe the floor with them'.</p><p>'How can you tell the I-am-going-to-fuck-shit-up smirk apart from the normal smirk?' Keli asked.</p><p>'Practice makes perfect ,but at the beginning I didn't see the difference either' Kyle shrugged. 'Ace pilots are a weird group of people'.</p><p>'So are artists' Hal replied, stuffing the sunglasses in the pocket of his jacket and smiling at a teacher.</p><p>'If these stupid kids bully you again, remember what we taught you' he then added with a smirk.</p><p>'Kick them in the crotch or break their noses' Keli replied with a grin, while bouncing up and down in excitement.</p><p>'Okay then kiddo, have a good day' he told Keli and the two of them walked off, bickering and arguing.</p><hr/><p>'You are the worst example of a parent' Linda snapped and the brunet ran a hand through his hair. 'You should teach your ward some manners, if you are smart enough'.</p><p>'Oh? Keli is a very smart girl and she is an open, loving person' he said with a smirk at the other parents. 'I have heard you rant about milk, gluten, chocolate, people of color and a girl on the wrestling team, but I have literally met aliens who are more tolerant than you people'.</p><p>'She is too young!' Dave snapped. 'If it wasn't the millionaire, she wouldn't have been here'.</p><p>'And yet, she gets straight A's' was the reply. 'Not like your Dora, right?'.</p><p>'She is a bad example' Karen said.</p><p>'With all due respect, which is none... I tell you to shut the fuck up, Karen'.</p><p>'We don't accept stuff like Thursday on school!' Karen hissed.</p><p>'Thursday, you say? Todd and his boyfriend, right?' he asked and a Karen could have sworn that the guy's eyes were bright, brilliant green for exactly one split second.</p><p>'Why don't you just take your freaks and walk to hell?' Matthew asked and smiled smugly at the man.</p><p>'Honestly, I feel like I am being threatened by a pudding'</p><p>'I am a lawyer, I could drag your dumb and sorry ass to the Court!' Matthew snarled.</p><p>'Sorry? Not sorry. Dumb? Nope' was the reply.</p><p>'Are you sure?' Karen asked and a silence fell.</p><p>'Hey, I hope you have had a great time trying to offend me and my family, but I literally graduated on top of my class back in the academy' he retorted with grin. 'So. Can anyone tell me what aero dynamics is? Physics? Math?'.</p><p>'What?' Dave snapped.</p><p>'You may have a PhD in being a bitch, but I can do rocket science and I can fly a plane'.</p><p>'Also Karen, how many husbands have you been through? Four? I saw you swooning over me'.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>